


Kiss and Make it Better

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Daily Deviant 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make it Better




End file.
